Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster & Loke vs. Mest Gryder & Wendy Marvell is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage candidate Gray Fullbuster and his partner Loke, and Magic Council Officer Mest Gryder and his partner Wendy Marvell. Prologue After returning from Edolas, Makarov starts the annual S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and announces Gray and Mest as two of the eight participants. Gray chooses Loke as his partner, while Mest chooses Wendy as his. The two team join the other participants and their partners on the ship towards Tenrou Island. Makarov later explains the rules of the "Power and Luck" trial and Gray and Loke race with their guild mates in order to be the first one to choose a path, while Mest and Wendy mysteriously vanish from the ship. Gray and Loke manage to arrive at the island and choose a path, where they encounter Mest and Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 12-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-14 Battle Faced with Gray and Loke, Mest says that he wishes to know their abilities. Wendy then warns him that the two were going to attack. Immediately after that, Loke attacks Mest with a Regulus-powered punch. Mest defends himself against the attack and detaches himself from Loke. Gray then attacks Mest with an Ice-Make: Hammer. The attack seems to have hit Mest, but Mest suddenly appears behind Gray and kicks him. Gray blocks the attack and engages Mest once more.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 Meanwhile, Wendy attacks Loke with a Sky Dragon's Roar, but Loke counters by concentrating Regulus into a blast of Magic Power. Gray interrupts the fight by turning the floor into ice, causing Wendy to slip and fall. Mest goes to aid Wendy, attacking Gray. Loke attacks Mest with a Regulus Punch but misses, hitting a boulder as Mest suddenly appears behind him. Loke sees Mest about to attack him and blinds him with Regulus. Gray then uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon to defeat Mest, causing him to fall unconscious. With Mest defeated, Gray and Loke turn their attention to Wendy. Gray promises to not hold back and pulls out a jar of pickled plums. Calling it his Ultimate Secret Technique, Gray grabs multiple plums and begins to eat them, causing his lips to pucker. Wendy's lips begin to pucker as well and, thinking that Gray is using a kind of Transmission Magic, Wendy is forced to run away from him. However, Loke blocks her path and, after lighting up the plums with Regulus, swallows them as well. The combined efforts of the two is too much for Wendy, who can only scream. Aftermath Mest is left unconscious and later wakes up and goes to charge at Gray and Loke. However, he discovers that he and Wendy had already lost and that Gray and Loke went ahead while he was unconscious. Wendy begins to cry, blaming herself for their lost since she couldn't fight. While Gray and Loke continue the trial with the rest of the remaining participants, Wendy continues to blame herself. Mest cheers her up and reveals to her that Tenrou Island houses a huge secret regarding Fairy Tail. Wendy is still confused but agrees when Mest asks her to accompany him while he explores the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 7-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 19-20 References Navigation Category:Fights